


[Podfic of] Jasmine's Nemesis

by klb



Category: Jonathan Coulton Songs, Nemeses (Song)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic by klb of a fic by abluestocking</p><p>Author's summary: Jasmine is eleven, and she's looking for her nemesis. She knows the right one's out there somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Jasmine's Nemesis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jasmine's Nemesis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/609036) by [abluestocking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abluestocking/pseuds/abluestocking). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/%5BNemeses%5D%20Jasmine's%20Nemesis.mp3) | **Size:** 10.3 MB | **Duration:** 7:08

  
---  
  
From the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV. The entire work can be found [here](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/316265.html).

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this on my Awesome Ladies to-podfic wishlist since last year, and I had SUCH a great time with it this year. The writing was so fun and funny, I adore Jasmine and Mona from this little snapshot, and I loved giving voice to them.


End file.
